I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to amusement devices and more particularly, to an improved card game and game board apparatus for use therewith.
II. Description of the Prior Art
"Solitaire" card games, although originally conceived for the entertainment and amusement of a single player, have often been adapted so that several players can participate and compete against each other. Generally, the players distribute the cards dealt to them as their hand in orderly progression upon stacks of cards provided at the center of the playing area. Generally, a plurality of stacks of playing cards are placed face down in the center of the playing area with the top card in each stack facing up. At each turn, a player exposes the top card from his stack (his hand) and attempts to place it onto the stacks such that the sequence of face up cards on each stack numerically descends in consecutive order, i.e., King, Queen, Jack, 10, etc., as well as alternating color. Whenever an Ace is exposed, it is immediately placed face up on the playing surface to form a new stack upon which cards of the same suit as the Ace are placed in consecutively ascending numerical order, i.e., 2, 3, etc. The object of the game is to be the first player with no cards remaining in his hand.
These previously known "Solitaire" games limit the player's ability to distribute the cards in his hand by offering only two card placement positions, i.e., either upon the predetermined number of original stacks or upon the Ace stacks once the Aces are exposed. A further disadvantage of previously known Solitaire games is that once an original playing stack has been deleted, it may be replaced only by placing a King in the position of the original stack.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known Solitaire games is that when two or more decks of conventional playing cards are used and the number of original playing stacks is accordingly increased, the arrangement of original playing stacks becomes disorderly. This disorder results in increased confusion of the game and the increased possibility that a player may not recognize a playing opportunity during the course of the game. When a player fails to execute a playing opportunity, he not only fails to increase his chances of winning but he can also hinder succeeding playing opportunities for the other participants.